Truffle Shuffle
by Barrel of Monkeys
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! Or that time Harry was distracted and ran into a wall. Harry/Mori. Slash.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Ouran High School Host Club. I do however own, way too much tea that I am scared I will never be able to finish. If I did own them, I am sure, I would have way more tea than I currently too. **

Warnings: Slash. Fluff. A serious lack of dialogue.

**Truffle Shuffle**

* * *

**The Start. **

It was an accident really. Let most things in his life, Harry just unintentionally walked into it.

His entire time at Ouran, Harry had kept to himself. He kept his head down, didn't stand out, and didn't socialize with others around him. When he came to Ouran, his intention was to just get his diploma and then move on. His dream was to live a nice quiet ordinary life as a baker. He was going to set up shop in some small town, maybe Japan or Finland, maybe somewhere else, and just live normally.

Normal was the one thing he craved since he was little. Not his relative's version of normal, but where he was seen as an ordinary person, living with some one he loves and loves him back. He was happy to leave the wizarding world behind.

But, back to the accident. It all started on Valentine's Day.

Valentines day never stuck out in his mind. It was just another day, and the only time he actually noticed it happening was during second year when he got plowed over by a dwarf who was determined to deliver a poem.

Earlier that morning, Harry had woken up early and practiced his chocolate techniques. Every week Harry had assigned himself tasks. He would work on a new pastry. He started simple with cakes. Aunt Petunia was fond of elaborate puddings for dinner guests and Harry had a lot of practice there. But, he wanted more experience so he branched out. He tried making a Japanese cheesecake, and layered mousse cakes. He studied different flavours and techniques from around the world. After cake came bread, pastries, cookies, pies and tarts. He spent two weeks trying different combinations of macarons.

It should have been the sales that tipped him off this day was coming. Originally, he was going to work on ice cream, but when he went to get ingredients, he saw chocolate on sale. Along with different molds and cooking tools. When it came to a sale, Harry couldn't turn away. What if later, when he decided to work on chocolate, the utensils were no longer in stock, or they were back to regular price. Harry rethought his schedule and started making truffles.

That morning, the morning of the accident, Harry had been working on decorating his truffles. He was experimenting with different patterns on top of the treats. Some were stenciled, some were hand drawn, and some were simple with chopped nuts on top. They were a popular treat and hoped that in the future, he could have unique designs to entice customers.

It was a nice day, the cherry blossoms were blooming again as they liked to do that every two weeks at Ouran, and Harry decided to eat outside. He brought a box to eat, to test how the flavours melded together over time, and at lunch is when the accident happened.

On his way to a bench at the back of the garden, Harry ran into someone- literally.

Morinozuka was a tall quiet guy. They were in the same class but had never spoken before. Then again it was hard to have a conversation when both parties were known for being silent. Harry had stumbled back and was about to fall over when Mori had reached out and stopped him. Blinking, and completely unable to speak, Harry thrust the box of chocolate at his classmate and walked away in embarrassment. He wanted to thank Mori but the words didn't know how to travel from his brain to his mouth so other parts of his body moved to thank the boy, and when he realized he had already aggressively stuffed the chocolate into the taller boy's arm's, he didn't know how to explain. So he took off.

As he was walking briskly away from the situation, Harry caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. Taking a peek, he was mortified to see a group of girls shoving heart shaped boxes in the Hani's arms. The cute third year was thanking them energetically and already opening a box to shove the treat into his mouth. Harry could practically see the hearts and flowers floating around the boy as he ate.

Then it hit him.

It was Valentines day.

Chocolate was on sale… because it was Valentine's day….

It was tradition for girls to make chocolate for the boy they like and to give it to him on this day.

Oh god what would Mori think?

Harry sped up and hoped that the Kendo Captain understood his intention was to merely thank him for saving Harry from falling, and not a love confession.

If he was going to confess to the boy, he would have done it in a more dignified way. Not when he was about to fall and looked like an idiot. Granted he didn't know a good way to confess. The girls giving chocolate to Hani looked so confident. Where they got that from, he didn't know.

Harry shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about confessing to Mori. First, because he wasn't interested. Second, Mori was… amazing. He deserved someone as equally amazing as himself as a partner. Third, Mori wasn't gay. Harry saw him surrounded by beautiful girls every day. Plus, he did that Host Club thing.

This whole thing was ridiculous and he shouldn't even be thinking about it.

Mori would not even register the unintentional confession. He probably got so many chocolate boxes and confessions today that Harry is most likely another blurry face in the crowd.

Yup. That's what it is.

But why did his heart tinge a little bit at that thought?

Heartburn? Heartburn.

**The Fallout**

Harry knew nothing was going to happen. After lunch, when he returned to class, Mori was in his seat, silent like always, and didn't even look at him when he entered. He felt a small sense of relief. He was embarrassed enough and he was glad the boy had looked into his actions more.

After class, he was surprised when his container was placed gently on his desk. Looking up, he blinked as Mori was standing over him. The taller boy didn't say anything, merely nodded his head, and then walked away.

Blinking at the strange interaction, Harry slowly grabbed the container and was shocked to feel it was so light. Opening the top, he was stunned to see that all the chocolates were gone, and in their place was a small thank you note. It was… touching. While he was glad Mori didn't make a big deal out of it, he was happy to see that Mori enjoyed his truffles.

It took him the rest of the day and night to wipe the silly grin off his face.

Life returned to normal after that. He went to school, kept to himself, and then went home to keep baking.

It was a month later that things began to change. Another day arrived when the girls of Ouran were being overly giggly. They were whispering more, shooting love heart eyes at boys, and it was honestly getting on Harry's nerves. He was waiting for the day to be over, and when lunch came, he was ready to bolt and spend a nice quiet hour outside, again, enjoying the always blossoming cherry blossoms.

Before he could escape, a present was set down on his desk. Blinking, he looked up and saw Mori standing over him. That was strange. He didn't understand why Mori would be giving him a gift. In true form, Mori nodded his head and then walked away.

Confused, Harry reached over and pulled the bow off the gift. He wasn't sure what to feel, but he couldn't help smiling at the beautiful white lacquered bento box that was wrapped up. There was beautiful and delicate cherry blossom design painted on the top, and when he lifted the lid, there was cute marshmallow characters inside. Picking one up, he squished it between his fingers before popping it in his mouth. It was delicious. Smiling, he put his gift away and left the classroom to go enjoy lunch.

Later, when he was making his way home, he was curious about the gift. Something niggled at him.. and taking out his phone, he quickly searched about the significance of the day.

Apparently, it was White Day. A boy's response to the love chocolates he received on valentine's day.

Oh.

Mori saw deeper meaning in his chocolates that day.

He responded.

Did he like Harry?

That didn't seem right. They never talked. They didn't know anything about each other. Okay, he knew a lot about Mori, but that information was easy to come by. He didn't talk to anyone. Outside his name, no one at Ouran knew anything about him. So, why did Mori respond?

Utterly confused, Harry immediately floo-called Lupin when he got home. While he would have loved to talk to Ron and Hermione, they were both at Hogwarts, and he didn't think either of them had enough experience with love to help him. After all, the two were still skirting around the issue of liking the other.

"Harry," Lupin said with a big smile. "How are you?"

Smiling, Harry was glad to be speaking to his pseudo-uncle. They talked for awhile, Lupin updating him on England and everything going on. After defeating Voldemort last year at the Ministry, Harry had immediately asked him for helping running away.

Lupin had helped get him emancipated, and out of the country. He was still hurting from losing Sirius, from being thrust even more into the spotlight, and just… everything. So he ran away. Ended up in Japan, and at Ouran.

After they finished catching up, Harry expressed his confusion about Mori-senpai.

"I don't know much about Japanese customs, but if what you saw about White day is true, then maybe the boy does have an interest in you. Just because he doesn't talk much, doesn't mean he doesn't have eyes. You are a good-looking boy, a hard worker, and they say, the way to man's heart is through his stomach. If he ate your cooking, I wouldn't be surprised if he fell for you a little.

Lupin made some good points, but he was still very doubtful.

"Let me see this box he gave you," Lupin interrupted his thoughts.

After retrieving it, Harry couldn't help but laugh at the long whistle Lupin let out at the sight of it.

"That is one gorgeous box, and probably a very expensive one. I would say that boy is smitten with you."

Harry looked down and blushed. He didn't want to think those kinds of thoughts. Mori was way out of his league and thinking like that would just be wasting his time.

"What should I do?" He asked.

"I would suggest making him something else. Maybe a treat made especially for him. Give it to him, and see how he responds."

Nodding, Harry agreed to try that. They talked about a few other things, before Harry ended the call. He wanted to get started on baking for Mori, and he hoped the taller boy liked it.

**The End**

He was nervous. He had spent half the night making different desserts, but he didn't' know what Mori liked. He never witnessed the boy eating before, and any treats he carried was usually to appease his cousin, Hani.

In the end, he decided he would make some scones and packed them up with some of his favourite tea. It was lame, and boring, and Mori was probably going to hate it but… Harry didn't have time to make something new.

Walking into school, he was shocked to see Mori right away. He hoped he would have some time, but he knew he needed to buck up and get it over with.

Clearing his throat, Harry grabbed the Kendo Captain's attention.

"Ah…. Mori-san…" he said quietly as the taller boy's intense gaze was fully focussed on him. "Thank you for the gift yesterday…" Quickly he thrust the bento into the boy's and fled again.

He was actually very proud of himself for managing to speak this time. Walking quickly, he tried to fan his cheeks to cool them down. He hoped Mori liked his gift.

He had kept his head down all through class. When it was lunch, he squeezed his eyes shut tight, and hoped nothing was going to happen. He could feel when someone came to stand beside his desk. Opening his eyes slowly, he was surprised to see Hani standing there smiling at him.

"Hani-san," he acknowledged the other boy.

Hani's smile grew even bigger. "Potter-san! Mori asked me to bring you to him for lunch. He was really pleased with your gift and wanted to eat it with you, please follow me,"

In a daze, since he couldn't really comprehend what was happening, Harry followed Hani out of the room and to the third floor. There they stopped in front of a music room. "Mori is waiting for you inside. Don't worry! I talked to Kyouya-kun and no one will bother you!" and then the other boy was bouncing away.

Looking around, Harry was unsure about what to do. Go in, yes, but suddenly his brain forgot how to turn a door handle.

It didn't need to, as soon the door opened and Mori was standing there, staring at him. Slowly, he reached forward and took Harry's hand to lead him inside. Harry felt like he was having an out of body experience. He could see Mori leading him to a table, already set for tea. He watched as he sat down, and how Mori served him a scone, and had a tray of sandwiches and fruit nearby.

The two of the had a lovely, but silent lunch. They didn't speak, but it wasn't awkward. Mori seemed to know what he wanted without asking. He was eyeing a strawberry, it soon appeared on his plate. When his tea cup was running low, it was quickly filled.

As lunch was winding down, Harry couldn't help but stare at the handsome face across from him. Mori was like a work of art. Slowly; the taller boy raised a hand and gently caressed his cheek. He didn't even think about moving away. He enjoyed the loving caress, unable to remember any other time he was touched in such a way. Then Mori was leaning forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

When he pulled back, Harry was grinning. It was… wonderful. That brief touch had sent a pleasurable electric spark through his body. He wouldn't mind experiencing it again and again.

Mori grinned, his eyes showing how happy he was. He rested their foreheads together, and quietly whispered "Mine."

He was more than okay to be with Mori.

* * *

Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
